The present invention relates generally to the technical field of computer accessories, and more particularly, to an air guide unit disposed on the back of a motherboard to dissipate heat.
To cater to the trend of and the need for a high component density, a motherboard must be designed to make full use of the space thereof, and electronic components are installed on the back of the motherboard. The electronic components installed on the back of the motherboard generate heat during operation, but the space between the back of the motherboard and the chassis supporting the motherboard is usually limited. Therefore, how to make full use of the space to sufficiently dissipate heat from the electronic components installed on the back of the motherboard has become an important problem to be solved.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide an air guide unit that is disposed between the back of a motherboard and a chassis for sufficiently dissipating heat and that is simple to install.